


The Force Enduring

by 1f_this_be_madness



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: And I firmly believe that Rey is Luke's daughter so I am including that, F/M, Gen, I promise, I really thought the old man on Jakku was Wedge Antilles okay, It makes sense, Just hear me out, and at the beginning of the latter, takes place between Return of the Jedi and The Force Awakens
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-21
Updated: 2016-06-21
Packaged: 2018-07-16 08:27:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7260070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1f_this_be_madness/pseuds/1f_this_be_madness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the intervening years between the collapse of the Empire and the rise and fall of the new Order of Jedi Knights as well as the creation of the First Order, there is one man who ties this all together, who protects the whereabouts of Luke Skywalker and watches over his family. And it is not the person one might expect.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Force Enduring

Wedge Antilles keeps Luke safe.

When the smoke had cleared after the collapse of the new Jedi Order that his friend created, Wedge received a visit from the younger man. Luke Skywalker’s eyes were full of grief and pain—he just KNEW that Han and Leia would never forgive him for what had happened to their son—and he carried his own burden in a daughter whose mother had died after bringing her to him. He had named her “Breha”, Breha Beru Skywalker; after Breha Organa, the woman who had been a mother to his twin sister, and his aunt Beru who was like a mother to him. He called her “Rey” for short because she was a ray of sunshine and hope in his life. 

But he cannot bear for her to be corrupted by staying with him and learning the ways of the Force; and so until he knows what went so terribly wrong with Ben, he cannot be with her.

Luke explains these thoughts to Wedge as coherently as he can. Wedge listens carefully and remembers his friend telling the story of how Ben Kenobi looked out for him as a young man on Tatooine, and how Ben and Yoda had both become hermits to survive the creation of the Empire and discover their place(s) in the galaxy after the destruction of the Old Republic.  
Though he does not condone Luke’s methods, necessarily, Wedge is nevertheless willing to help and will protect Luke’s whereabouts by holding onto the final portion of the map; at least until he is visited by the greatest pilot in the Resistance, Poe Dameron, and is reassured by the young man that Princess Leia needs her brother back.

***

Wedge never got over not being able to do Red Squadron any good in the battle of the first Death Star. If his x-wing hadn’t been disabled by that TIE fighter shot, Biggs Darklighter might not have been killed. Biggs was Wedge’s friend as well as Luke’s, and he has long been haunted by the fact that he was not there, close enough to the battle to save his life.

Luke has long since forgiven his fellow pilot—in fact, he did not think any of that was Wedge’s fault—but the fighter pilot is not so easily satisfied nor comforted. So he is even MORE determined to take care of Luke now. And if that means severing ties with everyone and going to Jakku to watch over Rey, then so be it. Wedge has no problem deciding to do so—he simply leaves a message for Leia letting her know that whenever she wishes to see her brother again, she needs only to come (or send someone she trusts) to visit him, Wedge Antilles, fellow pilot and steadfast friend to the great Luke Skywalker. He does this because Skywalker is the most truly decent being this Correllian fighter has ever known. Even as Luke says that he cannot be with his daughter, it is for HER and not for himself that he leaves Rey behind. Wedge details all of this in his missive to the Princess and watches with wonder and pride as she rises through the ranks of the Resistance to become its leader after the death of Mon Mothma. 

And he sees Han Solo’s heart break even as he does not blame Luke. Neither does Leia, and these facts Wedge longs to let his friend know. He hopes desperately that the Jedi Knight will one day decide to return . . . to help restore freedom, peace, justice, and order to the galaxy.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to George Lucas for creating the world of Star Wars and bringing it to life so masterfully.
> 
> Thanks to my father for watching the Original Trilogy with me when I was five years old; I am forever indebted to him for that. And thanks to my boyfriend for reminding me what Princess Leia's adopted mother's name was; it lent a plausibility to the naming of Rey that I was looking for.
> 
> Thanks to Mark Hamill, Carrie Fisher, Harrison Ford, Denis Lawson, Garrick Hagon, Sir Alec Guinness, Frank Oz, Oscar Issacs, and Daisy Ridley for bringing to life all of these wonderful characters that I chose to include and mention in this little piece of fiction.
> 
> The Force will be with you, always.


End file.
